


Raindrops

by hoshidoshi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2tae - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, fighting taeyomi, i believe one day taeil will open up, love yourself everybody, they're cute i love em, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshidoshi/pseuds/hoshidoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain falling reminds me of you, because its falling hard, and i am too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> omg

Taeil was sitting by himself in his favourite coffee shop. The young man took a sip of his hot coffee while his gaze was wandering outside of the glass wall.

He watched in silent as the raindrops were racing their ways down to the windowsill, — two droplets met in the middle of their way and became one before they went all the way down to the windowsill, crashing into nothing once they finally reached the end.

Taeil then shifted his attention to look at the world on the outisde, some people were running quickly to avoid themselves from getting drenched because of the rain, there's also some couples who were sharing umbrellas,—smiling fondly to each other and taeil couldn't help but to think they look cute.

It was on evening where most people just finished with their works, schools, or classes. Taeil propped his elbow on the table, placing his chin to rest in his palm, continuing his habit to let his mind wandering about how the thin glass could separate him from million different worlds out there. Its fascinated to moon taeil.

It was dimmed at where taeil was sitting, — the evening gloomy weather made its way into the coffee shop, making the place dimmed but not as dark as it was on the outside.

This time taeil started to think about his life, his family, friends, studies, grades, and his love life. He sighed before forcing himself to tear his eyes away from staring at the view on the outside.

The cafe's door bell jingled as somebody pushed the door opened to get inside the cozy cafe.

Taeil looked up, expecting that to be the person he's waiting for.

Taeil grinned because its true, that it was the one he's waiting for. His gaze followed the younger as taeyong made his way to the table where taeil was sitting.

Taeyong slightly hunched down to peck taeil's forehead before he took a seat beside the older, "were you waiting for too long?"

The older smiled genuinely, shaking his head as he stared into taeyong's beautiful doe eyes.

Taeyong then ordered a mocha frappe with two slices of chocolate cake when the waiter came to take his order.

"do you want me to sit here or infront of you?"

"here." taeil half-whispered, mind still occupied with various thoughts from just now.

"taeil?" taeyong called, when he saw taeil started to zone out; slowly shifted his gaze to the outside of the glass wall, staring into nothing. "hey are you okay?" the younger asked, concerned.

Taeyong snaked his hands around taeil's waist, bringing the smaller closer before he placed his chin on taeil's shoulder, "babe pay attention to me~" taeyong pouted childishly over the lack of attention.

Taeil adjusted his position before he leaned in and rested himself against taeyong's chest. The older hummed in pleased when he felt taeyong's heart was beating crazily fast on the inside, "i'm okay, just thinking.."

"ah, when it rains it always make your mind wandering and thinking," Taeyong chuckled, looking down at the small frame who was nestling against his chest, he couldn't help but smiled over the adorable view, "tell me what you think of."

"school, grades, fam, friends..." taeil's voice trailed off, "and _you_."

"me?" taeyong raised his eyebrows in both curiosity and amusement.

Taeil answered with a hum, he wished he's at home right now. The older had a sudden urge to cuddle and having a short nap with taeyong but that, of course couldn't be done here. He sighed, closing his eyes and wished he could fly home. Its true when people say rainy days are perfect cuddling weather.

"what were you thinking... about me?" taeyong broke the comfortable silence that almost got taeil fall asleep.

"just you?" taeil chuckled over his lame answer.

The smaller let out a small yelp when taeyong smother the side of his face with kisses. Taeil giggled because it tickles a little bit and taeil mentally thanked the whole universe because they're sitting at the back on a hidden spot in the cafe or else they already attract the unwanted attention, but  _oh_  the transparent glass wall though, _this is embarassing_ — taeil thought.

"taeyong people are looking!" the older slapped taeyong's hands that were securely wrapped around his frame, — an attempt to stop taeyong from attacking his face with kisses, even though taeil liked it  _alot._

"ugh you're so adorable," taeyong said before he pecked taeil's cheek for the last time, "you're giving me a hard time taeilie."

Taeyong's order finally arrived. The younger clasped his hands together as he looked down at his chocolate cake and favourite drink, literally drooling.

The duo spent their evening with talking about each other's day. Even though taeil still hadn't fully open up about himself to taeyong, but he atleast had a progress, _he's getting there._  Taeyong could see that.

It was much better now than the first few weeks they just started dating. Taeyong didn't want to push taeil for something he's not comfortable of, and the reason why the older hadn't open up wasn't always because taeil didn't trust taeyong, of course not because of that, —maybe taeil just had a habit of bottling things up? Which is very unhealthy in taeyong's opinion.

Taeyong really hoped one day taeil will properly open up about everything including telling him about those random thoughts ~~_with details_~~  that always came into the older's mind, especially during the rainy days.

Taeyong knew that day will eventually come. He just needed to wait.

 

 

"so where do you want to go after this?" taeyong asked taeil, after they finished eating their little chocolate cake.

"home? cuddling? napping?" taeil answered, a soft shade of pink could be seen dusting over his cheeks. This is one of those positive progress taeyong could get from taeil. Atleast taeil didnt reply with _"im fine with anything"_ when he actually _not_ fine with anything and has something running in his mind that he wanted to do, but couldn't get it out from his mouth. Sometimes taeyong needs to remind taeil that not everybody can understand us inside out.

Taeyong chuckled, he leaned in to steal a quick peck from his lover and grinned mischievously when taeil playfully glared at him.

"okay, lets go home then?" Taeyong offered his hand for taeil.

"yeah, lets go home." Taeil took taeyong's hand and intertwined their fingers together, letting the younger to lead their way.

Time to go home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ♡ drop comments and kudos if you can!


End file.
